Blog użytkownika:Sderos/"Wojna królowych, czyli Helena Lubomelska i Xenia Dregovicz"
UWAGA! Opisywana historia dzieje się w uniwersum Megakampanii, lecz nie jest kanoniczną wersją. Powoływanie się na nią lub/też opisywanie jej w artykułach będzie surowo karane. Szczerze mówiąc to wojna z Kijowczykami (1641-43) trwała o wiele dłużej niż mogło by się wydawać. Owszem można powiedzieć "To wiadome jakoby wojna wywiadów trwała dużo dłużej", ale mam na myśli wojnę wręcz propagandową i polityczną, poprzez wpływanie na sfery życia, każdej z władczyń. Podczas swojej podróży w roku dwudziestym szóstym odwiedziłem Kijów, gdzie panująca, druga o tym imieniu na tronie, Xenia Dregovicz knuła intrygę przeciw staremu królowi Polski Krystynowi III. Kijów był pięknym nadrzecznym miastem, lecz ciekawsze było to co działo się na tamtejszym kremlu. Jako ambitny młody podróżnik, z wykształcenia i urodzenia dyplomata z rodu Bielińskich, szybko dostałem się na tamtejszy dwór. Zapoznałem się tam z królową, mimo różnic kulturowych oraz religijnych. Nie byłem żadnym agentem, nikt mi nie płacił, ale z dobroci serca i umiłowania ojczyzny każdą zdatną informację przestałem do Korony, poprzez zaufanych kurierów. Xenia II dawała mi się poznać elokwentną i serdeczną osobą, mającą na celu ochronę i opiekę nad państwem, a nie własne korzyści. Zgłębiając jednak jej działania zauważyłem pewną tendencję do "niewyjaśnionych okoliczności" w sprawach biznesu. Swoją urodą uwodziła mężczyzn i nakłaniała ich do działalności korzystnej dla Kijowa. Jednym z nich był Karol Jaskóła, pochodzący z pogranicza nienazbyt bogaty szlachcic. Tu jednak królowa wykazała się sprytem nakłaniając go do szpiegostwa, można powiedzieć, haniebnego i wstrętnego. Miał zbliżyć się do następczyni tronu w Polsce. Przekupiony, miał dostać gubernię mińską. Dziwnym sposobem każda wysłana przeze mnie wiadomość związana z nim nie docierała na miejsce. Wtedy, a było to już w roku dwudziestym ósmym, wyjechałem do Lwowa, gdzie poznałem miłość mego życia. Lecz to już opowiadanie na inną historię. Po kilku tygodniach we Lwowie znalazłem się w Krakowie, gdzie panującemu królowi przekazałem takową wiadomość: (po wymienieniu tytułów) "...przychodzę do Ciebie ze sprawą pilną, będącą wagi państwowej. Szczwana żmija, władczyni Kijowa wysłała na twój dwór szpiega, który pragnie zagłady Korony kierowany chciwością. Jest nim Karol Jaskóła...". Król odpowiedział, iż nigdy nie słyszał o kimś takim i kazał mi odejść, ponieważ w innym przypadku zostałbym ukarany za kłamstwo przed królem. Biedny ja musiałem się z tym pogodzić i pośpieszyłem do Gdańska by mnie jakaś banda, nawet ze skradzionym statkiem zabrała. Powstrzymała mnie tylko wieść o narodzinach wnuczki Krystyna. Przez to odżyłem, ponieważ w mej głowie rodził się nowy plan. Miał na celu obnażenie spisku i możliwe, że uratowanie królestwa. Spotkałem się z księżniczką Polski w miejscowości gdzie znajdował się wielki pałac letniskowy. Były to Niegoszowice, od założyciela - Negossa. Gdy jej mąż Gotfryd zostawił nas samych to powiedziałem jej o wszystkim. Przyznała się, ale kazała zachować to w tajemnicy i poprosiła o opiekę nad jej córką. Po objęciu przez nią władzy przez trzy lata przebywałem na Wawelu, gdzie równie dobrze co Xenie mogłem ocenić Helenę. W wojskowości i innych sprawach militarnych nie ustępowała ojcu na krok, lecz walczyć, jak to na kobietę przystało nie umiała. Była hojna z natury, lecz nie interesowała się gospodarką, przez co często skarbiec świecił pustkami. Na wyjazdy udawała się co dwa miesiące, z wyjątkiem zimy kiedy to wyjeżdżała praktycznie co wróciła. Podróże te były zwykle argumentowane przed królem poczuciem nagłego przypływem pasji i zamiłowania do najróżniejszych rzeczy. Z bardziej kontrowersyjnych obok malarstwa czy pisarstwa można wymienić rzeźbiarstwo aktów bądź zielarstwo eksperymentalne. Jako zielarka radziła sobie całkiem nieźle, niestety zwykle testowała zioła na mieszczanach lub dwórkach. Bądź co bądź to ja pomagałem jej w tym jako "najbardziej zaufany kompan", nieświadomie uczestnicząc w spisku. W rzeźbiarstwie jednak królowa "przodowała". Jak wcześniej wspomniałem, lubiła rzeźbić akty, a już najbardziej młodych kobiet. Kiedy wracała do męża przywoziła piękne dzieła, za co Gotfryd ją chwalił. Jednak prawda była taka, że to Jaskóła je rzeźbił, ale przyznać trzeba, że rzeźby były jej, lecz w znaczeniu, które nie spodobało by się królowi2. Po tych trzech latach opuściłem Kraków i pojechałem do Włoch, gdzie w Padwie przez rok i drugi w Bolonii kształciłem się na wykładowcę. Gdy skończyłem naukę, wróciłem do Królestwa Polskiego i wykładałem na Uniwersytecie Lubomelskich w Krakowie. W 1636 roku zaproponowałem królowie reformę szkolnictwa i rozbudowanie uniwersytetów. Moja inicjatywa udała się połowicznie, jednakże i tak się z tego cieszę. Zostałem mianowany rektorem uniwersytetu, ale nie ciągnęło mnie do tego zawodu tak jak do mojej ukochanej we Lwowie. Rok przebywałem u niej, a po tym musiałem niestety znowu wyjechać. +Miałem się zająć edukacją następczyni tronu - Scholastyki. Była ona o wiele mniej umiejętna od matki i nie ciągnęło ją tak bardzo do wojny. Była zaborczą dziesięciolatką, wolącą mieć nad wszystkim i wszystkimi kontrolę. Cały czas pozostawała w przyjaźni z nadwornymi kapłanami i bardzo to ceniła, co czasem wykorzystywałem by zmusić ją do nauki. Co było potrzebne z powodu jej wielkiej gnuśności. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że nie będzie źle podczas jej rządów. Ale pominę ten fragment by opisać sytuację, która miała miejsce w wigilię 1640 roku. Otóż jako honorowy gość zostałem zaproszony na wieczór na dworze królewskim. Helena była wtedy dla mnie wyjątkowo miła, a to dlatego, iż powiedziała mi o mojej misji, której miałem się podjąć. Mimo, że nie byłem dyplomatą królewskim to jego zastępca mógł to uczynić. Mowa tu o wypowiedzeniu wojny Xeni wojny. Misja ta miała jednak drugie dno, polegające na zostawieniu tam naszego agenta - Bartosza Zaborniackiego. Był on w takim wieku jak ja... kiedy podróżowałem do Kijowa. Podczas wojny dobrze się sprawił i pomógł zdobyć Kijów, ale nie dorwaliśmy Xeni. Wkrótce stało się coś strasznego - zmarła Helena. Pamiętając o moich zasługach Scholastyka wybrała mnie jako jej nadwornego dyplomatę w wieku trzydziestu pięciu lat. Szczerze mówiąc była to dość uczciwa, acz ciężka praca z powodu stosunkowo małej wiedzy Scholastyki na tematy dyplomatyczne. Wróżę jej jednak sukcesy. Otacza się zaufanymi ludźmi i umacnia swoją władzę z dnia na dzień. Wszystko to co tutaj zamieściłem pochodzi z moich doświadczeń, przeżyć i rozmów z Heleną I Lubomelską. Chciałem jeszcze napomnąć o Karolu Jaskóle. Mimo, że dopuścił się niedopuszczalnych czynów to przedłużył dynastię Lubomelskich. Jednak niedługo po naszej rozmowie (z Karolem) popełnił samobójstwo, prawdopodobnie z powodu miłości do Heleny i Scholastyki. Przekazał mi dziennik, co prawda bez kilku kartek, lecz to pomogło mi napisać ten list do Ciebie moja droga Yevdokio. 3+ 1 Dla sprostowania: władczyni Rusi Kijowskiej nie była królem, lecz posługiwała się tytułem "Wielkiej księżnej". Ówczesny autor jednak uznał za stosowne podkreślenie jej potęgi oraz wpływów. (Poza tym lepiej brzmi "Wojna królowych..." niż "Wojna królowej i kniahini...".) 2 Karol Jaskóła rzeźbił Helenę Lubomelską gdy ta, często naga, pozowała przed nim. 3 Utwór był listem do ukochanej Bielińskiego. Pierwsze jednak akapity ukazały się jako dokumentacja szpiegowska oraz dyplomatyczna dla Heleny, a później Scholastyki. List zaznaczony jest plusami/krzyżykami. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach